3dsemulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo 3DS Emulation FAQ
Here are some frequently asked questions about Nintendo 3DS Emulation. Emulation Q: What emulators are available? A: Citra, 3dmoo, TronDS, and XDS are available emulators. We highly recommend using Citra as Citra is actually capable of emulating commercial games, some even at full speed. Q: How do I download a ROM? A: We cannot and will not tell you how to download ROMs on this wiki or page because it is illegal, piracy is against Wikia's Terms of Service, and piracy is strongly frowned upon by the Nintendo 3DS Emulator Wiki. We understand that downloading ROMs is not necessarily piracy if you own a copy of the game; nonetheless it is still not going to be described here. Dumping a game is really simple, just read the below page for instructions! Q: I downloaded/dumped a ROM but Citra throws a "Could not Determine System Mode" or "Failed to Decrypt" error A: Citra requires that games be properly decrypted in order to play them. Vanilla, encrypted 3DS games do not work. Please refer to this page to figure out how to dump game cartridges to work with Citra. Q: Some games are really laggy, slow, have bad issues, or don't even load at all, why? A: Keep in mind that Citra is still in active development and cannot run some games without some bad issues, and some can't work at all. The wiki can help you find if a game works well on Citra or not. Q: Does Citra work on Mac and Linux? A: Yes, Citra will work on Mac OS X and most Linux distributions. Q: Does Citra work on Windows XP? A: Older versions of Citra will run and it can be compiled to run on XP, however, if your computer is so old that it cannot run Windows 7 and up, it very likely will not be able to run Citra. Running Windows XP is also a bad idea as all support for XP ended on April 8, 2014. Q: Does Citra work on 32 bit operating systems? A: Citra will compile on 32-bit operating systems, however, if your computer is so old that it does not support 64-bit processing, it very likely will not be able to run Citra. Q: Citra is complaining about missing DLLs. A: Citra requires the Visual C++ 2015 runtime. Try grabbing the installation here, running it then restarting your computer. If it still doesn't work, make sure you extracted the DLL files that came with Citra. Wiki Q: May I make an article about a game? A: Yes, anyone is free to contribute to the wiki. Q: May I update a rating on a game? A: Yes, anyone is free to contribute to the wiki. Q: Is there a Wii U Emulator Wiki? A: Yes, there is a Wii U Emulator Wiki. The Citra developers do not have a Wii U emulator, but there is an emulator named CEMU which can emulate commercial games at full speeds. Q: Is there a Nintendo Switch Emulator Wiki? A: No. There is currently no Nintendo Switch Emulator wiki and there are no plans to create one at this time. A Nintendo Switch Emulator Wiki will be created when there is evidence a Switch emulator is in the works. There will likely not be a Switch emulator until 2019-2020, but there's always hope! Category:Nintendo 3DS Wiki